transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Shox file: Thunderwing / Overlord
Decepticons Justice Department Entry 12831.34 We received reports concerning the DJD that was apparently spotted on Nebulos. They moved against our troop and refused to follow Scorponok’s leadership. Tarn is the only remaining member from the original roster, the others are not known to us. They confronted the Combaticons but retreated before the conclusion of the fight when Thunderwing revealed himself to be the one pulling their strings. I don’t know why he chooses to reveal himself at this stage even after running several computations. One thing is sure, he did it on purpose. Entry 12834.23 Sixshot was dispatched to assist the Combaticons in dealing with the DJD. No mather what Thunderwing is using them for, his plans disrupted. Entry 12977.32 They're working for Overlord. A team created by Straxus working for Straxus' enforcer. The old Decepticon warlord is the common link here. This must be investiagted, Thunderwing Entry 9313.32 I have taken actions to counter Thunderwing’s plans. I sent Kickback on Nebulos with order to find Thunderwing’s base and infiltrate it. His prime mission was to find more about the pretender’s intentions. It appears he’s working with a Nebulean named Kord who seems to hold some political power among the natives. Kickback also discovered that Thunderwing was using Dark Energon in a process he called Dark Powermaster. Unfortunately, Kickback wasn’t able to gather more data on the process. There are no data available on the capacities of those Dark Powermasters but I must acquire one, or at least get my hands on Thunderwing’s notes. Kickbak is still looking for more info but I fear a direct attack will be the only mean to acquire what I need. Entry 9432.92 Against all my calculations, it appears Thunderwing was not the mastermind behind the DJD, he merely was a pawn in Overlord's hands. When we attacked his laboratory, he was defeated by Scorponok before Overlord showed up. I got access to his laboratory but mos of his flies are encrypted and I'm still working on them. From what I learned so far, it seems he's taking interest in the event that transformed Megatron in Galvatron and he also experimented the effects of Dark Energon on the Nebuleans. Entry 9456.01 Pretender Technology Thunderwing had all kinds of crazy experiments going on, here. He had continued his research in Pretender shells, and seemed to be mulling over Pretender shells for many well-known Decepticons, including Shockwave himself (my Pretender shell appeared to be that of a mythological cyclops), and the DJD. He even was in the process of designing a new biomechanical body for Galvatron... which is just a lump of biomass with Galvatron's head attached to it (a note reads: "I think Overlord will be impressed!" but a later note states that this fate apparently wasn't "severe enough"). Thunderwing notes Overlord was not interested in getting a Pretender shell of his own, however. And Thunderwing also appeared to be writing down his thoughts on how far he could take Pretender technology, mulling over Pretender shells for creatures that were already organic, enormous Pretender shells for cityformers, and even ditching the technology in favor of a new race of transforming cyborgs, with technology and biology tightly interwoven. Entry 9456.10 Dark Energon It seems that Thunderwing’s contribution to the process was to provide Blackthorne Shore with ordinary Powermasters, then allowing Blackthorne to perform what he call “a ritual” which infused the Powermaster with "Unicron's corrupting power", turning them into a mindless cyborg zombie. Thunderwing admits to himself that he thought Blackthorne was simply trying to scam himself and Overlord until he saw the Dark Powermasters for himself. He then writes that trials on captured Cybertronians showed that Dark Energon can cause them to briefly go into a berserk rage, only to eventually have them collapse and then, depending on the dose, perish under the effects. Thunderwing speculates that Dark Energon has the ability to corrupt whatever it touches in a manner that defies the laws of physics. Even inanimate objects are not immune, and Thunderwing speculates, on that point in particular, that it could be used for Cyberformation. "Galvatron did something similar when he corrupted Vector Sigma with Dark Energon, but of course he threw away the opportunity he had," Thunderwing writes. This speculation bears fruit later on, as Thunderwing proposes using Dark Energon to radically change the surface of Nebulos, and details extensive plans to do so with controlled injections of Dark Energon into key locations of the planet. There's even an animation featuring Nebulos slowly being overcome with spire-like structures until the entire surface is overcome by them, along with projections of how much Dark Energon this will take (it's a lot, but less than you might think). "Overlord wants to be able to control his new planet directly. I'll have to devise a control interface for him somehow," Thunderwing writes, but it seems the plans for this interface weren't being kept at this base. Thunderwing also used his journals to mull over the nature of Unicron. "His lifeblood, Dark Energon, supposedly corrupts whatever it touches, but is that merely one perspective? Maybe the truth is that it brings out a thing's true nature!" And: "Is Unicron the key to truly understanding the universe in which we live? I sought answers in the Matrix, but I was not satisfied. Perhaps I was looking in the wrong place?" From this note I calculate there are 95.28% chances that Overlord’s plan is to turn Nebulos into a mechanical planet to use it in an assault on Cybertron. Overlord Entry 9544.23 Overlord was behind the DJD and he used Thunderwing...to what goal? Data are unsuffient to make a statistical analysis but there are 89.23% chances that it is to provide him with a mean to take control of the empire. Many vorns ago, Overlord was Straxus enforcer but he did not side with Megatron when he defeated Straxus. At Megatron's request, I infected Overlord with a virus that was preventing him from targeting Megatron but against all logic, Overlord fled and was never heard of...until he showed up on Nebulos. Is the virus's still active? Will it work now that Megatron became Galvatron? Overlord claims that he defeated it but was he telling the truth? More importantly, could the virus still be of some us? Entry 9546.71 I broke through more of Thunderwing's encrypted files today. It appears the pretender coated Overlord in Unutrium which would make him nearly invulnerable. That Blackthorne character found a stable deposit on Larraman Jrames. This require investigation. Entry 9677.19 Unutriumis naturally unstable. If Thunderwing found a stable isotope, it may be possible to destabilize it which would negate any special protection Overlord may get from it. However, I'll need to aquire a sample of the stable isotope to test this hypothesis. Entry 9756.32 Unumtrium I was able to extract the molecular structure of the Unumtrium from Thunderwing's files. It also include a map of possible deposite on Larraman Jrames. This should greatly improve my chances to find a way to destabilize it. Entry 9912.11 Kickback provided me with Overlord's plan. Apparently he doesn't wish to lead the Decepticons. He wants revenges on Galvatron and even mentionned he intendeds to perform a clean sweep of the empire chain of command to leave me in charge. It is still not clear how he intends to force Galvatron into combat. During our last meeting, Galvatron seemed anxious to find out if the virus would protect him from Overlord. I must carefully evaluate the situation before deciding of a course of action. Blackthorne Shore Entry 1022.12 Who ever this human is, he knows a lot about Dark Energon and possibly Unicron. Thunderwings also has a picture of a human woman that would be his sister. I need to know more about him and this woman. Logs Thunderwing's Stalkers - Some Decepticons follow Thunderwing to his base. Overlord Revealed! - The true master of the DJD reveals himself!